Kijimunaa (episode)
"Kijimunaa" (Strongest Monster of the Forest, Kijimuna, "Mori no Saikyō Yōkai Kijimunaa", 森の最強妖怪 キジムナー) is the third episode of Stitch!. It first aired in Japan on October 15, 2008, and in English on December 18, 2009. Plot The episode starts out with Yuna and Stitch fishing at the bay on Izayoi Island, Yuna having caught a bucket full of fish while Stitch catches none, much to Yuna's pleasure and Stitch's annoyance. Angrily, he tosses a large and heavy object into the ocean, causing the water to come up into the air and land on them. Still, Stitch gets no fish, and Yuna is annoyed. Grandma then comes and sees how much fish Yuna caught (while Stitch is playing around by putting his fish bucket on his head), and tells them that they could give the fish to Kijimunaa, the strongest Yokai on the island. After hearing Grandma tell them the legend, Yuna and Stitch both agree to go to the forest to see Kijimunaa at his tree after Yuna is done with school. The next day, while everyone is getting ready to leave, Taro goes to Yuna to ask if she would like to help him with his new inhaler, but she tells him about meeting with Kijimunaa. Taro is excited, but doesn't want to go because he read that Kijimunaa eats eyeballs, which he considers to be low-fat, and that he does sumo. Penny and her gang come over and make fun of Taro for being scared, and that there are no such things as Yokai. Ted even mocks that she'll start saying that Martians exist. Yuna retorts that Grandma says only people who believe in Yokai can see them, but Kenny insults Yuna's Grandma. Before the argument can escalate, Stitch, still with the bucket on his head, comes out of nowhere and pulls on Yuna's shirt, surprising everyone. Kenny thinks that he is a Martian, but Yuna just says it's Stitch. Stitch tells Yuna that it's time to look for Kijimunaa. Yuna then tells Stitch that he's not allowed to be in school, and tries to get him to leave. Ted and Marvin think that he's a dog and demand that he get a muzzle, but Penny thinks that he is an ugly kid, both of which are wrong and end up with Stitch sneezing on Penny's face. She threatens to tear Stitch apart while Kenny is holding her back until Ms. Kawasaki, the homeroom teacher, comes over, wondering what is going on. Penny and her gang, not wanting to get into trouble, dismiss it as nothing and leave. Yuna then introduces Ms. Kawasaki, interested in him. Stitch greets her, but fails to bow once again as Yuna says that it is close to a bow. Taro tells Ms. Kawasaki about the latter meeting Kijimunaa, getting Ms. Kawasaki to reminisce about meeting Kijimunaa when she was just a child, much to everyone's surprise. As much as Yuna and Stitch want to know what Kijimunaa is like, with Taro still scared about the eyeballs, Ms. Kawasaki tells them to find out for themselves. They leave, with Taro warning them to keep their eyeballs safe and Ms. Kawasaki telling them to have fun and be safe. At Jumba and Pleakley's new house, Pleakley is doing laundry while Jumba is trying to fix Stitch's Space Scooter, which results in it flying and crashing into the laundry and himself while Pleakley goes inside. Yuna and Stitch come by, and tell them about meeting Kijimunaa with Stitch bringing up the eyeball superstition. Pleakley is nervous about this, since he has one eye, and Jumba tells them to take Pleakley with them, but Pleakley teases Jumba about how he might lose his four eyes. Stitch and Yuna go, with Pleakley warning them not to get their eyeballs eaten. In the forest, Yuna and Stitch start to talk about what Kijimunaa is like. Stitch is ready for him, but gets scared upon seeing a Kuwagata Stag Beetle, a lizard and a frog. Yuna asks if he will be scared when they meet him, but he denies it by smashing his bucket with brute strength. The two continue their journey, but they don't notice that a ball of red hair is following them around. Stitch and Yuna arrive at the large tree, and call out for Kijimunaa. There is no response at first, but when Stitch climbs onto the tree to get him, he is thrown off by a vine, and a large, sumo-looking Yokai with a hat appears before them. He laughs at the question of him being Kijimunaa, saying that he is a "wimp", and introducing himself as Tachichu, but they don't know who he is. Tachichu, annoyed, tells them to leave and goes back to his nap. Stitch and Yuna start to wonder why Kijimunaa was not at the tree while they are by the river. Stitch then sees the ball of red hair and tries to warn Yuna, but she doesn't see anything but the rock it used to be standing on. Stitch finds the ball, and the two chase it, but it vanishes into a tree. Stitch shakes the tree, trying to get him out, and he successfully does (even after Yuna says that it wouldn't work). The red ball of hair tries to get across a log bridge, but Yuna and Stitch cut him off, revealing to be a short figure with red hair, a big nose and his eyes concealed by the hair. He passes out from surprise, much to Yuna and Stitch's surprise. The two start to get the mysterious Yokai water, and when he wakes up, he screams in shock upon seeing Stitch. Stitch promises not to scare him again after Yuna holds him to, but he does so anyways, getting reprimanded by Yuna soon after. Stitch apologizes to the figure, and the two introduce themselves. The Yokai introduces himself as Kijimunaa, much to Yuna and Stitch's surprise. Yuna brings up her grandmother, whom Kijimunaa knows well as a kind lady. They then ask about why Tachichu is in his tree, and Kijimunaa explains that he lost to him in sumo. Yuna explains to Stitch about Sumo, and Kijimunaa explains how he lost: Tachichu came to his tree to claim it, and the two entered in a sumo match for the tree, but Tachichu cheated by breathing fire at him, causing Kijimunaa to run away and Tachichu to win by default. Yuna and Stitch are shocked by this, seeing it to be low that Tachichu would cheat. Yuna nearly agrees to Stitch's idea that he should cheat too, but growls at him before Stitch saves it by saying that they will help Kijimunaa get back his tree by training him for sumo. Stitch and Kijimunaa get into a sumo match, Yuna being the referee. The battle is mostly one-sided, with Stitch chasing around Kijimunaa, but Kijimunaa wins by accidentally sneezing at Stitch, pushing him back far enough to get one foot out of the ring. Yuna tells Kijimunaa that his sneezing is the answer to winning against Tachichu when they have a rematch, and they go back to the tree. Yuna calls out for Tachichu, and they declare the rematch. Tachichu promises that he will give the tree back if he loses. Kijimunaa and Tachichu then start sumo, with Stitch as the referee. Tachichu chases around Kijimunaa and breathes fire at him, and Kijimunaa can't sneeze because he is too scared. Kijimunaa nearly wins when Tachichu nearly steps out of the ring, but he corners Kijimunaa. Before he can finish Kijimunaa off, Stitch interrupts, calling it a foul and under review, much to Tachichu's annoyance, explaining that "under review" is the reason why he doesn't sumo anymore, it gets too annoying under review. Tachichu then personally calls off the time-out and gets back to the battle, chasing Kijimunaa again before cornering him again and breathing fire. This time, Kijimunaa sneezes, and blows Tachichu out of the ring. However, even though Kijimunaa won, Tachichu goes back on his word by saying he made no agreement, and ties them up in vines except for Stitch. He breathes fire at Stitch and then flings him up into the air. Stitch comes back by grabbing onto a tree and swinging himself back to Tachichu, knocking him down again and releasing Yuna and Kijimunaa. Stitch then twirls him around in the air until he agrees to keep his word. Tachichu agrees, and is put down, but goes back on his word again. This time, Stitch personally sees to it that he goes away by throwing him into the air, away from the forest. After that, the rest of the Yokai come out and applaud Kijimunaa and Stitch, who earns a good deed for what he's done. Later on, Stitch and Yuna introduce Kijimunaa to Jumba and Pleakley. Pleakley is scared that he will have his eyeball eaten, but Yuna denies it. Pleakley shakes Kijimunaa's hand, but upon sneezing in Pleakley's face, he is scared once again, much to everyone's amusement. Yokai Kijimunaa (first official appearance) Tachichu (first and last appearance) Errors *Penny's location after threatening to tear apart Stitch changes from inside of the room to the outside of the room, in front of Kenny. *When Stitch shakes the tree, Yuna is first seen behind him on the right, and then in the next scene, she is on his left. *When Stitch first gets the Good Deed Counter, he is at one, then at zero. Here, he is somehow at seven, and then eight. Trivia *Though Kijimunaa made his first appearance in "The Good Deed Counter", his first actual appearance is this episode. *The battle between Kijimunaa and Tachichu closely mirrors Stitch's battle with Kixx in "Kixx". *This is the second appearance of Stitch's Space Scooter since "Ichariba Chodei". *Mickey's pants are seen within the laundry. *Deleted scenes from the original Japanese version: **Only at the ending. Grandma comes to Kijimunaa after scaring Pleakley, and the two reunite with each other. Stitch scares Kijimunaa again, getting him to laugh. He then loses a point before the episode ends. Category:Stitch! Episodes